Etna's Loyal Prinny
by Queen Etna
Summary: When a new prinny arrives,will Etna's attitude change forever?(my third disgaea fic that has lots of humor in it.Please read and review!)
1. The Prinny's Arrival

Okay Guys!I have started on a new disgaea fic that's not all lovey-dovey but hilarious!I mean,you cant always write romantic stories without comedy right?So please,read and—

Laharl:don't fucken review!!ahahahahaha!!!

SHUT UP!

Laharl:……

/Beginning Of Chapter 1/

Laharl was currently on his throne,checking off people from the new vassals list.Every new vassal was in one line,waiting eagerly to get accepted to Laharl's castle and sleep there.After a hundred new vassals were assigned,a new prinny was next.The prinny went up and Laharl stared at her.

"Uh,who the fuck are you?"

asked Laharl un-politely.The prinny's right eye twitched.

"Im a prinny,DUH.Im here to serve in the netherworld castle!"

replied the prinny proudly.

"You must be in the wrong line.You're suppose to be in the prinny line.Here,I'll let Etna guide you to it.ETNA!!GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!"

shouted Laharl.The whole castle shook and the new vassals except the prinny fell flat on the floor.The prinny looked around in amazement.

"Uh,they all had a heart attack"

said the prinny.There was silence for a few minutes.Suddenly,Etna barged in,with her hands over her ears.Etna went to Laharl and kicked him in the nuts.

"fjguahfghjga……!!!!"

and Laharl winced in pain.The prinny grinned widely.

"ASSHOLE!Never shout like that in the throne room ever!!!Look at all the mess you've done!"

shouted Etna and she pointed at all the dead bodies on the ground.Laharl was not paying any attention to her because he still felt the pain and couldn't speak.

"Uh,excuse me,you must be Etna.Can you please guide me to the prinny line?"

asked the prinny politely.Etna turned to the prinny.

"Actually,you're already accepted.From how you survived from the shock.Besides,your now the only new person here.All the new vassals and prinnies all died from a heart attack"

explained Etna.The prinny sweat-dropped at the fact that Laharl was a overlord who just killed his new bought vassals and prinnies.

"Here,let me guide you to your new room"

and Etna and the prinny left.Laharl stared at where he went.

"Hey….!!!What about me….!!!!....Bitches….."

and Laharl left to the netherworld hospital while limping.Nobody noticed this of course.

/In The Prinny's New Room/

When Etna and the prinny was in the room,the prinny was amazed at how big the room was and all the rich items in it.The prinny's eyes began to glitter in amazement.

"Well,this is your new room.Everything in this room is all yours.Also,can you please tell me your name?Since you're a pink prinny,I can see you're a female"

said Etna nicely.The prinny turned to Etna and didn't speak for several minutes.

"My names Evon"

replied the prinny.Etna stared at Evon and smiled.

"Hmm,you don't look like a bad person.Can you please tell me about yourself?"

asked Etna.Evon sighed.

"No,I wont.Not yet.I will tell you as soon as im used to the netherworld"

and Evon pushed Etna out of her room.Etna fell down the stairs and got scrapes.

"You son of a---"

and this super fat dragon fell on Etna,making her not finishing her sentence.The super mega deluxe dragon stood up.

"Oops"

said the dragon and he walked away.Etna was flat as paper on the floor,with her mouth opened in shocked.When demons were coming in,they quickly ran out because the super fat mega deluxe demon farted when he fell on Etna.(A/N:I wonder how Etna will survive this?XP)

/At the netherworld hospital/

Laharl was currently on the hospital bed,horrified.His hospital healer,the ronin,said he might not have nuts anymore which made him shocked to death.The ronin came back in,shaking her head side to side.Laharl turned to the ronin.

"Well???"

asked Laharl impatiently.

"Im sorry king Laharl,but,you don't have nuts anymore.We must cut it off and replace it with plastic nuts"

replied the ronin sadly.Laharl was so horrified he felt like he was going to die.

"FOOLED YA!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!Dont worry,your nuts will heal in 2 weeks"

said the ronin while laughing so hard.Laharl clenched his fists as though he was ready to kill

/End Of Chapter 1/

Whew!Wasnt that a good chapter of laughs and sadness?Dont worry next chapter we'll learn about Evon's past!

Laharl:Screw this shit!You made my nuts popped,you made me killed all my new vassals,and you made me got fooled by a low-level ronin!

Too bad.

Laharl:And besides,Evon IS you!

Yes,yes,this is my first time in a fiction(in a story kind instead of a short one like my other fic I didn't finish).And now you know the truth,my real name is Evon Le.

Laharl:HA!

SHUT UP!Oh,and please review.


	2. Laharl's Career and Evon's Past

**Chapter 2:Laharl's career and Evon's past**

"Hey Etna,have you heard the news?!?!"

exclaimed Flonne while jumping up and down.Etna and Evon turned to her.

"What news Ms.Love Freak?"

asked Evon politely.She completely forgotten about Flonne's name.Flonne ignored her question.

"Etna,Laharl's new single for Britney Spear's song came out!Its "Oops I did it again!",Laharl version!!!"

Flonne gleefully cried.Etna and Evon both dropped their girl magazines.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

Etna and Evon both shouted together.Flonne tilted her head to the side.

"Uh,something wrong..?Oh!You must be wondering where Laharl is singing,right?Hes in the throne room—"

but Flonne didn't finish her sentence because Etna and Evon quickly left to see Laharl.

/In the throne room/

"Opps!....I did it again

I played with your heart,got lost in the game

Oh baby,baby

Opps!....you think im in love

That im sent from above

Im not that innocent!"

sang Laharl while singing the chorus.Etna and Evon was already in the room,with their mouth wide open.

"OH MY GOD………HES SOOOO TOTALLY GAY ETNA!!!"

and Evon laugh and pointed at Laharl.Laharl was shocked to see Etna and the prinny in the room.

"I,I can explain…!!I was practicing singing that song for this church……."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're totally,GAY!!!"

screeched Etna,making the whole castle shake.Laharl covered his ears before Etna screeched so he wouldn't become deaf.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!DONT LAUGH AT ME!!!"

shouted Laharl at the top of his lungs.Evon and Etna suddenly stopped what they're doing.

"Look,just because I like girl songs,doenst mean that im 'gay',okay?"

said Laharl with a hurtful look.Evon went up to him and patted his back.

"Oh,that's okay La-kun.I like boy songs but that doesn't mean im a guy"

said Evon cheerfully.Laharl looked at Evon and smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up Evon.I think you're cute you know"

said Laharl while kissing her on the cheek.The whole universe had suddenly stopped at what they were doing.

"WHAT?!!??!??!?!!??!!!?!!?!?!?!"

the whole universe(meaning YOU too) exclaimed.Of what action Laharl did,everybody,even you,was shocked.Half of the milky way cracked in half at all the exclamation from everybody.Going back to the netherworld,the prinny blushed and went back to her room.Flonne suddenly barged in,all steamy.

"Laharl,YOU LIKE THAT STUPID BITCHY SLUTTY PRINNY?!??!"

exclaimed Flonne directly at Laharl's face.Etna has noticed Flonne has rhymed her question.

"Yeah,so?"

asked Laharl suspiciously.He seriously wanted to know her reply.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Flonne screeched while pulling her hair.Laharl sighed.

"Im just kidding Flonne.Stop going all maniac-y.I still love you"

said Laharl while sighing and rolling his eyes.Flonnes happy mood came back.

"Yippie!!!"

and Flonne started running around the netherworld with her arms out,like a little 5 year old idiot.Laharl and Etna sweat-dropped.They had forgotten why they had even accepted her in the netherworld castle to stay with them.

"_She must be sugar-high today_"

Laharl and Etna thought.Soon,Etna getting annoyed of Flonne's 5 year old instincts,she went to Evon's room.

/In Evon's room/

Evon was on her bed,drawing.All her drawing were stick figures because she had flappy flans(A/N:you know,penguin hands or whatever you call it) as hands and couldn't draw anything beautiful.Soon,Etna came in and sat next to Evon.

"Can you now tell me about your past?"

asked Etna politely.Evon turned to Etna and sweat-dropped.

"Its only been 5 hours since I've been here and your asking me that now?"

said Evon in a annoyed voice.Etna nodded.

"Of course!Its so boring here so I want to know your life story!"

exclaimed Etna with a "DUH" voice,making Evon sweat-dropped even more.

"Okay,okay I will tell you.Before in my past life,I lived a great life on the mountains.I was a ronin there,mastering the sword techniques from my big brother.One day,while on a cliff,a boy collapsed right in front of me.I took him in my cabin and that time,my big brother was away.I didn't worry about him yet because I was taking care of the boy.I found out he had a high fever in the 100's.The next morning,my big brother still never returned and that's when I noticed and worried.When the boy woke up,I suddenly sensed an evil aura around him.I thought it might be just a demon close by so I completely forgot about the aura after that.I found out from the boy that his name was Zanako and he was 15,the same age as me.After months and months I fell in love with him.I was still weak because my big brother still had never returned.I searched for him everywhere but I couldn't find him.Soon,I saw a cave and went into it.And there,I saw something that made me so shocked.I saw my big brother's body,covered in blood.He had died on the day I found Zanako.I soon grew suspicious about Zanako until one rainy day,Zanako tried to kill me in my sleep.I woke quickly when I sensed someone over me and saw that Zanako was about to choke me.He told me that he was the one who killed my brother and he said he had false feelings for me so I could fall for him and he would have a chance to kill me.I soon killed him after that and found out he was possessed by a demon.So that meant he was just an innocent boy until the day he was possessed,that's why he got a high fever.The real Zanako tried his best to fight the demon who possessed him but it was no use,he took over him the next day.So,after all that misery,I suicided myself for being so stupid.Thats why im a prinny,serving in the netherworld.To pay for my sins.Now you know my…..(yawn) story……"

and Evon soon fell asleep.Etna guessed she would be tired telling such a long,sad past.

"So,that's why that bitch is here and is serving at the netherworld castle?"

asked someone.Etna quickly turned around,and not really to her surprise,she saw Laharl.

"Oh shut the fuck up Laharl and go and calm down that Love Freak"

replied Etna with a smirk.Laharl quickly got pissed.

"Hey,don't try piss me o—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE DAMMIT!"

"Eep!!"

and Laharl ran away.

**End of chapter 2**

A/N:So how was it?Great?Sad?Hilarious?Stupid?Tell me while leaving me a review!

Laharl:that was sooooo fricken lame

A/N:Oh shut up Laharl.You don't know the meaning of fics.You're already in a fic with Link(from the Zelda series)

Laharl:WHAT?!?!


End file.
